


A Modest Proposal

by prettylights_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylights_archivist/pseuds/prettylights_archivist
Summary: by archae_ology"Then I have a proposal." David sat up straighter.Eyeing David warily, Joe frowned. "What kind of a proposal?""I choose to think of it as a way of getting you over this while at the same time we, well, let's call it, bond."





	A Modest Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

When filming began for the second season of Atlantis, Joe realized that for the first time in longer than he could even remember, he actually felt something close to stability. The show hadn’t floundered or crashed and burned like every other show he had played a major role on. By stark contrast it had flourished, and for that, he was grateful. The people he worked with weren’t like other actors, and he had known that from the moment they had started the show. They were some of the most down to earth, genuine people he had ever met, and he had accepted their friendship and returned it gladly, but as was usual, someone stood out from the rest and Joe couldn't look away.   
  
David Hewlett was everything that he wasn't. He was outgoing and confidant and so comfortable with who he was that it almost made Joe ache inside. He'd never been comfortable with himself, not really, and David just highlighted that fact. As they grew closer, the ache grew stronger, but Joe chose to ignore it. He shoved it down and went on working and joking and doing his best to ignore what was threatening to smack him upside the head.   
  
Season One was over and done with by the time he had finally acknowledged that something was going to have to change. The realization came after one long day of shooting. He had been ready to head home, but one more time around the lot on his skateboard had been too much to pass up. He rushed by a group of extras before turning around a sharp corner and right into one of the more empty lots. He slowed and moved to speed up, but he heard voices.   
  
Coming to a complete stop, he picked up his board and walked to the edge of the building, peering silently around the corner to see who was there. Heart skipping a beat, he realized that it was David and Paul, grinning and shoving each other as they walked toward one of the set doors, and he felt something twinge at the sight. Joe’s breath came in shallow pants. Here it was, he realized, exactly what he wanted in the form of one of his best friends. It wasn't that unexpected but no, he couldn’t do that. Not to Katherine and the boys, not to Jane, this was just something he would have to deal with on his own.   
  
Pushing himself off of the wall, he dropped his skateboard down and after a long look back at David and Paul, he sped off back toward the main part of the lot, unaware of the dark eyes that watched him flee.   
  
Weeks passed, and gradually it became easier, that is to say he didn’t stop wanting David, but more that he forced himself to ignore him when he was around, and as much as he hated to acknowledge it, he knew that he was probably the most obvious person on the entire set.   
  
They filmed episode after episode, working long into the night for some shoots and when he wasn't needed at all, he disappeared, hiding in a trailer or on some other part of the set, and this pattern continued until the second day of filming on  _Condemned_.   
  
He was tired and dirty and too hot by the end of the day, and most of the cast had been left to their own devices, but DeLuise was insisting on wrapping up a scene in the jumper wreck. "Come on," he insisted. "Won't take long at all," and he and David relented.   
  
Finally, the final "CUT" of the day was called and one by one the remaining crew and cast filtered out of the jumper, leaving him and David behind.   
  
"So," he heard David's voice from somewhere behind him, sounding almost too casual.. "Want to explain to me why you've been avoiding me?"   
  
Joe froze and turned around slowly. "What?"   
  
"You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why."   
  
"No I haven't."   
  
"Yes," David insisted. "You have and I want to know why."   
  
Joe threw up his hands. "Okay, fine, so what if I have been?"   
  
"There is no  _if_ , you have been and I want to know why so I can fix it, so just tell me."   
  
"I can't."   
  
"Why?" David demanded, frustration bubbling up to the surface.   
  
“Because I can’t!” Joe shot back, taking a half step forward, hands clenched tightly at his sides, suddenly furious. “I can’t do this anymore. I look at you and all I want to do is shove you up against a wall. I want to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel it for the next goddamn week; so hard that every time you sit down you’ll be reminded that it was me who made you come. That it was my cock up your ass and my cum inside of you.” Looking at David with wild eyes, Joe couldn’t stop his breath from hitching in his chest. “That’s why, David, and I’m sorry it has to be this way, but I don’t have any choice.”   
  
David was silent, his gaze closed off even as he kept his eyes trained on Joe, and at that moment, after lying himself so bare, it was too much for him to handle. Wordlessly, he started to back out of the jumper construct, knuckles white with barely suppressed tension.   
  
“Stop.” David’s voice cut through his self-imposed exile. “Don’t you dare take another step.”   
  
Pushing himself up from the floor, David struggled to his feet before stalking towards Joe. Grabbing him by the shoulders, David spun Joe around before shoving him back into the one chair that was not covered by abandoned props.   
  
“You do not get to leave me here after saying something like that, so sit your bony ass down in that chair and stay there.”   
  
“David,” Joe sighed. “I’m already sitti-”   
  
“Shut up, I know that,” David snapped back.   
  
“Okay, okay.” Joe raised his hands in a placating gesture, all the fight drained out of him in favour of the urge to withdraw, a Sheppardism that was less about John and more about Joe.   
  
“Now, let’s start over.” David began calmly, sitting down on the edge of the seat across from Joe. “You’ve been avoiding me because you want to fuck me.”   
  
“Maybe?”   
  
“Joe…”   
  
“Alright, fine, yes.”   
  
“Yes, what?”   
  
“Yes I’ve been avoiding you because I want to fuck you.”   
  
“Good. Now that we’ve got that out of the way, why?”   
  
Joe stared at David, mouth opening and closing several times before he was finally able to get his vocal cords to co-operate. “Why?” he asked. “Why, what? Why do I want to have sex with you, or why didn’t I tell you, or hell, why is the sky blue?” he slouched back in his chair and David made a disgruntled, McKay-like sound.   
  
“Pick one,” he finally sighed. “And stop acting like an idiot. You’re forgetting that I know each and every one of your avoidance tactics and they don’t work on me any more.” Crossing his arms tightly across his chest, David continued to watch Joe, his gaze unflinching.   
  
“Okay, let’s start with the first one then.” Joe grimaced. “I don’t even know where to begin to explain exactly why I want to have sex with you, I just do, accept it. Second, why would I tell you? You have Jane and I’ve got Katherine and why would I risk that? It’s simple, I have a crush, one that I’m not going to act on, and that’s it.”   
  
David ran a dirty hand through his hair, causing it to stand up even further. "That's it?"   
  
Joe nodded.   
  
"Then I have a proposal." David sat up straighter.   
  
Eyeing David warily, Joe frowned. "What kind of a proposal?"   
  
"I choose to think of it as a way of getting you over this while at the same time we, well, let's call it, bond."   
  
Joe's eyes widened. "You're not actually suggesting..."   
  
"Yes I am," he nodded. "And you're going to accept." David grinned as he stood up.   
  
"But. What. David?"   
  
"Relax, Joe. This isn't going to ruin anything. Jane won't know, Katherine won't know, and if we do this we can go back to being friends again."   
  
Sitting up painfully straight, Joe allowed David's words to settle in, to work their way under his skin. "But, we can't." his voice was defeated and low.   
  
"We can." David smiled softly, stepping into Joe's personal space. "We can and it will work."   
  
Joe exhaled slowly. "David..." his voice trailed off as one of David's hands reached out to cup his cheek.   
  
"Relax, just, enjoy it." David's grin changed and he leaned down, pressing his lips to Joe's in an almost chaste gesture before pulling back. "See? World's not going to end just because we do this."   
  
Nodding his head, Joe relaxed slightly. "Okay."   
  
Reaching out, David dragged him up from his seat and pushed him up against the door frame of the jumper. "Finally, my evil genius plan has been accomplished." he smirked, looking up into Joe's face with a devious grin. "Now kiss me."   
  
Joe leaned down and kissed David slowly, hesitation marking every movement, but then David was pulling back. "Okay, fine then, if you're going to be like that, I'll lead." David's eyes danced as he pressed their mouths together once more in a heady, heavy kiss.   
  
As the kiss turned rough, Joe felt something snap. With a growl, he shoved David back, quickly taking him down onto the floor but he soon found himself flat on his back, a flushed David on top of him. "I'm on first." He grinned smugly, stretching out to cover Joe's entire body with his own.   
  
Joe squirmed around, attempting not to buck up against the hard cock that was pressing into his own, but he soon relented. "This is supposed to make me not want to fuck you," he gasped as David's hand slid under the back of his pants.   
  
"Sure," David's reply was muffled. "Get it out of your system, and if not, hey, friend's with be-" his voice broke off as he tilt his head back and let out a sharp groan. "Benefits. Christ, do that again."   
  
Joe grinned and rolled his hips up, relishing the sounds David was making and the feel of his body pressing against his own. Staring up at David, he narrowed his eyes playfully. "Am I going to have to do all the work here?" he asked, rocking up in a particularly rough move. Sending them both into a frantic spiral toward completion.   
  
David gave a short gasp before shuddering almost violently, his hips moving in slow jerky movements and Joe knew he was coming. "Oh god," David whispered, slowly lowering himself down. "Jesus."   
  
Whimpering as he was left hanging, Joe shoved his hips up and David grinned down at him hazily, grinding down against him. "Okay, okay, hold on," he mumbled, but Joe had had enough. Without any warning, he shoved David over onto his back before straddling his hips. Pinning him down, he ground his hips down until finally, finally he was coming, burst of pleasure lighting every nerve on fire.   
  
Slumping down against David's chest, he rested his head tiredly against the warm shoulder under his cheek.   
  
"See," he both heard and felt David's voice. "Told you the world wouldn't explode."   
  
Joe snorted. "That's not how it seemed to me."   
  
"God," David snorted, reaching down to ruffle Joe's hair. "And they say I'm corny. Now come on, get off, my ass is going numb."   
  
Rolling off to the side, Joe watched as David grabbed onto the edge of the chair and used it to push himself up.   
  
"I don't think that wardrobe is going to be too happy with us," he complained, shifting around awkwardly. "Come stained pants never go over well."   
  
Joe nodded, biting his lower lip in an attempt not to say anything.   
  
"Okay, give it up, spill."   
  
He shook his head. "No, not going to say a word."   
  
David rolled his eyes. "Fine, now come on, if we don't get out of here soon, they're going to send out the army to look for us." reaching out his hand, he offered it to Joe. "Up."   
  
Joe laughed shortly and grabbed David's hand, using it to pull himself up from the floor. He followed him outside, moving at a slightly slower pace, watching as David stalked on ahead of him. As he came to the door frame, he paused for a moment, the reality of what had just happened settling into his bones. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time and he was overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of release, like everything he had been storing up over the past months had just disappeared.   
  
"Are you coming?" David's voice cut through the silence several long moments later.   
  
"Yeah," Joe nodded, not moving from his position. "I am."   
  
"Okay, seriously Joe, what's going on in that brain of yours?"   
  
Joe smiled tiredly at David and pushed himself forward, all but falling out of the jumper rig. "Thank you."   
  
David's eyes widened for an instant before he schooled himself back into his usual, effortless calm. "Don't mention it." he waved his hand, grin turning playful. "Anything for a friend."


End file.
